Typically unmanned aerial vehicles and drones are controlled using flight controllers manually operated by a human user. This requires the human user to have a visual sight of the aerial vehicle and/or an image captured by the aerial vehicle. However, this may be challenging in circumstances where a trained human user is unavailable or unable to react quickly enough to perform a desired flight maneuver. Additionally if communication between the aerial vehicle and the flight controller is lost or becomes unreliable, the aerial vehicle may be unable to complete a desired flight operation.